We Bare Bares Porn
by AmethystWriter1214
Summary: The brothers always have a way of fucking, but when they want to change positions it become a problem


Grizz, Pan-Pan, and Ice Bear were having one of their usual days, playing at the park and going for pizza and many other things. "Man this is really good pizza, glad you chose this pizza place Grizz!" Panda said, munching his pizza. "I know, I come  
/here all the time when you and Ice are out doing other things." They were just about finished with their pizza when they saw a gay couple walking about. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Said Grizz. "Heck yeah!" Panda agreed. "Ice Bear is in." "SEX  
STACK!"

They shouted, many people stared at them as they ran home. When they got home they saw Chloe standing at the door. "Oh hey guys, I was just wondering if you want to get some Bubba Tea-" Grizz interrupted. "Sorry Chloe we really can't right now." She  
looked

over and saw Panda holding his crotch, and Ice Bear with a small boner. "But I have you favorite snack!" She pulled out a bag of Wasabi Gummies "Chloe we really can't." Grizz said, trying to unlock the door. "Oh.. I understand, we'll see you guys  
later.."

Chloe walked away slowly. Grizz finally opened the door. "Brothers, stack!" They got ontop of eachother in their normal stack, but this time they were fucking eachother. Grizz had his cock in Panda's ass, and Panda's cock in Ice Bear's.

When they finished,Ice Bear looked extremely sad. "Hey what's wrong little bro? You're usually happy after this." Grizz said. "Ice Bear wants to fuck someone, Ice Bear never gets to." Grizz looked shocked "Well, heh.. Why don't you get between me  
and Pan-Pan?" Grizz insisted.

"No, Ice Bear wants to be ontop." Grizz looked scared. "Well uh.. About that.." Grizz said blushing. "Wait.. You're scared aren'tyou? You've never had it in your ass!" Panda laughed "Man what is there to be scared of?" Panda started rubbing Grizz'sasshole.  
/"No!" Grizz pushed away. "So.. It's going to be like that? Hah!" Panda laughed. He slightly whispered to Ice Bear and Ice Bear nodded and left. When he did come back he came with duck tape and a paddle. "I said no!" Grizz ran into his room and shut  
the

door. "I "give" not "take"!" Grizz shouted. A moment later Ice Bear opened the window and grabed him, quickly tied him up and set him on a foot stool. "Hey! This isn't fair!" Grizz struggled to get loose. Ice bear unlocked the door to let Panda in.  
"We

are going to let you learn how we feel, and you'll learn to like it!" Panda put a camera pointing at Grizz's ass "You can't do this! I'm your brother!" Grizz yelled. "Ice Bear will enjoy this." Panda grabbed the paddle and started smacking Grizz's  
ass.

"Augh! Please- AH!" Grizz sorta liked it, but tried not to let it show. Smack after smack Grizz's ass slowly turned rose red. By now Grizz was slowly tearing up. Now, came the painful part, well for Grizz anyway. They both sat on Grizz's bed jacking  
themselves.

"Prepare your asshole big bro, you've been bad and now you're gunna get it!" Panda said, slightly laughing. "Please don't!" Grizz pleaded."Grizz, if you don't do this now, it will never be fair for us." Panda said, getting up. Grizz finally understood,  
/but he knew it wouldn't stop them. Panda demanded Grizz start sucking, Ice Bear stood in the back. Grizz stopped. "Wait.. No lube?" He said, worried. "No one ever used lube on Ice Bear." Ice Bear shoved it in his tight ass. Grizz moaned in pain, Ice  
Bear

pushed back and forth. Panda pulled out and went to the back, Grizz wondered what he was doing, and before he could realize Panda shoved it in his ass too. It was amazing! Grizz had never felt anything so amazing in his life! Just as they finished  
they

saw Chloe pop in the window, blushing she fell over. They untied Grizz and they all went outside. "Chloe? We told you we were busy!" Grizz said angrily. "I'm sorry I just.. I saw you guys with small boners and I got curious I'm sorry..." She said.  
"Well,

for looking in on us.." Grizz looked at his two brothers and they nodded. "You're getting the worse punishment!" He grabbed Chloe "No, you don't have to do this, I said I was sorry!" She tried to escape the Bear's grip, but it was no use. They threw  
her

onto Grizz's bed. "Wh.. What are you going to do to me..? She tried to close up her legs as tight as possible. Ice bear pried her legs open. "Oh you know what we're going to do." Grizz pulled her clothes off. "Eep!" She yelled and ran out of Grizz's  
/room, she trapped herself in the kitchen, they grabbed her. "Now you're going to get it Chloe!" Grizz threw her on the bed, along with the paddle. "P-please!" She begged. Grizz put her on her lap and grabbed the paddle. He touched it on her snow pale  
/butt, and it was gone. It came back with a *twack!* "Ahh!" She squirmed, Grizz went faster and faster, harder and harder. When he did about 30, he let her rest for a second. "You ok now?" He said "Not really.." She said rubbing her red ass. "We aren't  
/done yet." Panda said, jacking himself off, as did the others. Chloe shivered. "Please don't!" She said trying to open the door again, but Ice Bear was too quick. Grizz threw her on the bed. Ice bear layed her on him, he slid his thick cock in her  
tight,

tight pussy. "Oah.." She moaned. Panda sat infront of her, making her suck his long penis. And Grizz, stuck it in right in her asshole. "Ah!" She teared up. Grizz pumped in and out quickly, Ice Bear did it slow, and Panda.. Well he didn't care how  
fast

he went. When they finally finished, they sent Chloe home, demanding they didn't tell her parents. And by the end, when the Bears did their sex stack, they all took turns and strengthened their relationship as brothers. The End.


End file.
